When Worlds Clash
by Zapper Pikachu
Summary: Yugi and friends are suddenly take to a world that is different than theirs, but in someways, the same. They meet little creatures called Pokemon and start having adventures with their new friends.


**Title: Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon: When Worlds Clash**

**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon**

**Pairings: Puzzleshipping (YugixYami), Electricshipping (ThunderxGreentail), one-side Puzzleshipping Pokemon style (ThunderxShade).**

**Rating: T, but it might go up. Depends.**

**Summary: Yugi and friends are suddenly take to a world that is different than theirs, but in someways, the same. They meet little creatures called Pokemon and start having adventures with their new friends.**

**/this/ is Yugi and Yami's mind-link.**

**'this' is Thunder and Shade's.**

_**This**_** is normal one-on-one thoughts.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

"Grandpa! I'm home!" a voice called.

The owner of the voice was a young boy. The boy was 17 years old, with large violet colored eyes and tri-colored hair, though he looked as though he was ten or so. The boy's name was Yugi Mouto.

"Welcome home. Did you have a good day?" an older, raspy, voice asked.

"Yes, Grandpa. I had an okay day," he replied.

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon."

Yugi nodded as he made his way upstairs. Once there, he sat down on his bed, puzzle handle in his hands.

/Is something wrong?/ Yami asked, looking at the smaller boy, from inside of the puzzle.

/Nah. I was just thinking./

/What about?/

The small teen frowned. /Do you remember when we went to that one world that was like ours, but at the same time, not?/

/Yes?/ the taller boy asked.

The two of them had been to a world that was like their's, but at the same time, it was different. There was another Yugi that was younger, and had a puzzle of his own, and the same group of friends, only with different names. The two had helped his younger self and his friends out with somethings before they were brought back to their own world. They had yet to tell the others about their adventure.

/What if there are other worlds out there like that?/ Yugi asked, laying back and looking up at the ceiling. /It makes you wonder../

Yami nodded, appearing beside the teen from the puzzle, and looked down at him with his crimson eyes. /It does. Why do you bring this up now, Abiou? We've been back home for a few months now./

/I know. I was just thinking about it./

/I see./

Yugi nodded, and they continued to talk until it was time for dinner.

XXX

The next day, the group of friends headed to school. The smaller teen hung back away from the other, as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Yug', you alright?" Joey asked, looking back at his friend.

Yugi blinked and looked up at them with his large violet eyes. "Yeah. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Tea questioned. "You've been spacing out a lot the last few days."

"Just have a lot on my mind right now. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Just then, an odd looking portal appeared, taking the friends off to some new adventure.

XXXX

"Thunder, come on! We're going to be late!" an Oshawott called.

"I'm coming!" the Pikachu called back.

Thunder appeared a second later, his orange tail flicked behind him. "Happy now, Wave?"

"Yes," the Water-type told him. "Ember, Splash, and Flare are already outside waiting for us."

The Electric-type nodded, and followed his friend out of the den he and his older brother lived in. He was surprised to see Greentail, a black-and-green Raichu, standing there waiting for him.

"Greentail? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school with you today," the older Pokemon replied.

"But you finished already!"

"I want to make sure you're safe."

Shade, another black-furred Raichu who lived in Thunder's puzzle, snorted. "I can take care of you just fine."

'Yeah, I know. It's like your's and his's job or something.'

'Damn right it is, Aibou.'

Thunder shook his head as he and the others headed off to school, only to stop when a flash of light appeared.

"What was that?" Ember, an Eevee, asked.

"I dunno," Splash, a Piplup, replied.

"Let's go check it out!" Flare, a Tepig, said.

The group of Pokemon headed off to where the odd light had appeared from and they were shocked at what they found. They saw a group of human kids laying on the forest floor, and what shocked Thunder more was that the small boy had a puzzle that looked just like his own.

'Shade, do you-'

'Yeah. I see it too,' the Raichu said, cutting him off. 'I think we should take them back to your brother's house so we can keep an eye on them, until they wake up.'

'Yeah. Then we can ask them some questions.'

'Yes..'

The small Pikachu told the others what he thought was best to do with the humans, and the others agreed, taking them back to Pikachu Village and to Sparky.

_I wonder who they are and where they come from, _Thunder thought, as he followed his friends.


End file.
